


Mean to Me

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Writer Shuts Her Cakehole [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is written to the song Mean to Me by Brett Eldredge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean to Me

Steve and you had been living together for not that long and you two had gotten an old brownstone home that you two were restoring at that moment. It wasn’t too far away from the tower. So it made things a lot easier for Steve to go to the tower when Tony needed something which wasn’t that often. Which you both were thankful for because Tony well being Tony was a pain in the ass at times. He had gone out on missions still since he was an Avenger and they were wiping out Hydra since Shield had fallen. You weren’t an avenger so you waited patiently while he was gone.

 

You had begun to renovate the home yourself while Steve was away and it made him sad that he couldn’t help you out with it. When he was there you would play music from your iPod that you had gotten a while ago and it was well loved and you had an eclectic taste in music trying to get Steve into the current decade and up to date with the music. Well at least you tried your best to get him up to speed. You knew that it wasn’t going to be easy for you to teach him, but you had to try the best that you could to teach him.

 

You had songs from the 50’s, 60’s, 70’s, 80’s, 90’s, and music few and far between for the current time that you were in. Needlessly you enjoyed all music. It was always fun to see Steve’s face when he heard a new song from your iPod. You loved it when you saw the confusion etched across his face when he listened to a new song which made you smile. You would of course had to explain it to him afterwards due to the fact of the confusion. Which you didn’t mind doing that because you knew that he enjoyed hearing you talk about music as it was your passion.

 

Today he came home and heard music playing. It was a song that he had heard before. You had played it on countless occasions. It was Mean to Me, but he couldn’t remember the person that had sang it. But he loved the song and it was the first time of hearing it in a while. He missed you a lot and now he was home and he couldn’t wait to hold you in his arms again.  He came into the room and saw that you were painting the walls of the living room. A soft blue which he and you had talked about before.

 

His mind went back to when he had first met you. You were working with Shield as one of their agents and it was when he had first woken  up. You were the one in charge of trying to introduce him to the times. You drew him in easily. You were bright and sunny and kind and caring. You were different than the other agents that were around. You were actually taking the time with him to help him out with learning about the time that he was in. You were telling him how things had changed so much from the 40’s.

 

Steve smiled. It was the little things that you had done that made him fall in love with you. He was thankful that you were the woman that had been assigned to him. He was lucky to have you in his life and was happy that you were able to put up with him for as long as you had. His hand went into his pocket. He had been thinking this over for weeks and Natasha had told him to go and do it since you had left Shield before it fell. You had left when the battle between Loki and the Avengers had happened.

 

He watched you dance around to the song that played. He had to admit that you looked beautiful dancing around listening to your music. The song matched the mood he was in. He loved you so much and he could only hope that you would say yes to what he had to ask you. He was ready for the next step, but he wasn’t sure if you were. After all the two of you had moved in together. So it seemed right to ask you this question. His hand brushed against velvet. “Y/N?”

 

You stopped dancing and looked over your shoulder. “Steve. You’re back.” You put down your paint brush and launched yourself at him with your paint splattered body.

 

Steve caught you in his arms. He held you tight to him. God did he miss this. He missed you a lot during his time of being away from you.

 

You leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. “I’m glad you’re home.” You said softly. “I missed you.”  
  


“And I missed you Y/N.” Steve said with a smile.

 

You pulled away from him and saw a look on his face that was unreadable to you. You tilted your head to the side in confusion. “Steve. What’s wrong?”

 

He nervously shifted. “I have something to ask you, Y/n…”

 

“What is it Steve?” You asked confused.

 

“Y/N… I know we’ve been together for a while now.” Steve got down onto one knee pulling out the ring.

 

You gasped. “Steve…”

 

“Y/N… will you marry me?”

 

You felt the tears fall from your eyes. “Yes. Yes. Oh god yes.” You said wrapping your arms around his neck.

 

Steve grinned and slipped the ring onto your finger.   
  


You leaned in and captured his lips with yours.

  
Steve held onto you tightly. He missed you so much and he was now glad that he had asked you to marry him. Now his life was complete. A new home with you and perhaps it would become much more after the two of you got married. He couldn’t wait to marry you now that was for sure. He couldn’t wait to start this new life with you. 


End file.
